


In Sickness and in Health

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Sickfic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: “You’re being very demanding,” Tetsuya commented.Seijuurou smiled at him innocently, but it didn’t quite have the effect he was going for, with his nose as red as his hair and his eyes slightly puffy. “I’m sick. You have to take care of me.”Tetsuya was, of course, plenty happy to take care of his partner. Actually, sick Seijuurou was quite cute. He was just so… pathetic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm allergic to cats, and while my five month old kitten had on what the vets called 'an Elizabethan collar' after getting desexed, she was shedding SO FREAKING MUCH. Needless to say, I was sneezing a lot more than usual. This gave me the idea of really pitiful, sick Akashi, and Kuroko taking care of him. 
> 
> If you ask me why I have 3 cats when I'm allergic to them, my answer will be on similar lines as to why I eat chocolate even though I'm allergic to that too: because it's fuckin good. 
> 
> Thank you to Anna for the assistance with editing. And thank you to Mari for letting me spam you with messages about akakuro. I appreciate it.

“Tetsuyaaa,” Seijuurou called from the lounge room, though it was really more of a whine, his voice weak and pitiful sounding.

Tetsuya sighed, tempted to roll his eyes. “Yes, Sei-kun?” he called back.

“Come sit with me.”

“Please wait a moment, I’m almost done fixing your drink,” Tetsuya said.

He heard Seijuurou whimper in complaint and Tetsuya very nearly _did_ roll his eyes. He picked up the mug of hot chocolate and left the kitchen, heading to where Seijuurou was propped up on the couch in the living room.

“You took so long,” his husband murmured.

“I was trying to make you this,” Tetsuya replied, sitting down and setting the mug on the coffee table beside them.

Seijuurou ignored the drink and instead pulled Tetsuya on top of him.

“Sei-kun!” Tetsuya gasped. “You’re going to get me sick if you breathe on me.”

“That just means I’ll get to take care of _you_ ,” Seijuurou reasoned, burying his face in Tetsuya’s neck, holding his arms tight around his partner and rendering him unable to escape.

“Not if you’re still sick,” Tetsuya said, trying to wriggle free.

Seijuurou (reluctantly) let him go, probably because despite being very demanding at the moment, he still put Tetsuya’s wishes first. Though he was going to be incredibly petulant about it, as he was now wearing a pout that would put Kise to shame, staring at Tetsuya with wide, pleading eyes. Tetsuya found him very hard to resist like this.

“Fine,” he said in defeat. He scooted closer to Seijuurou and let himself be held, Seijuurou happily nuzzling against his shoulder.

“Tetsuyaaaa.”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Tetsuya smiled. “I love you too.” He brushed back his partner’s fringe to feel that his forehead was burning up. “You should lie down a bit more,” he suggested.

“Only if you stay with me,” Seijuurou said, and he started to tug Tetsuya’s arm gently, trying to pull him closer again.

“You’re being very demanding,” Tetsuya commented.

Seijuurou smiled at him innocently, but it didn’t quite have the effect he was going for, with his nose as red as his hair and his eyes slightly puffy. “I’m sick. You have to take care of me.”

Tetsuya was, of course, plenty happy to take care of his partner. Actually, sick Seijuurou was quite cute. He was just so… pathetic. Quite the turnaround from his usual composure. Though he was mostly better by now, he was still acting as if the world was ending. Tetsuya smiled and gently patted his thigh.

“Of course, Sei-kun. Now please, rest. I’ll stay here.”

Seijuurou smiled back and then settled down lower, pulling up the blanket that lay over him.

“Tetsuya,” he said after a minute.

“Yes?”

“Lie down with me.”

It wasn’t even a request, it was most definitely a demand. Bordering on an order.

“I’ll get sick,” Tetsuya reiterated.

“I believe our vows said something about being together through sickness,” Seijuurou reminded him. “If you get sick, we’ll just suffer together.”

Tetsuya sighed. He couldn’t deny Seijuurou’s logic. And his adorably sniffling husband was too tempting, even like this. He always was. Tetsuya laid down when Seijuurou lifted the blanket, pressing against his partner on his side. Seijuurou made a pleased hum, then shifted so he was on his side as well, and he snuggled against Tetsuya. He was, at least, careful not to breathe on Tetsuya’s face. They lay together for a while, both slipping in and out of sleep. Tetsuya woke eventually when Seijuurou started moaning.

“What’s wrong with you?” he asked sleepily.

“My head hurts. Fix it.”

Tetsuya rubbed his back comfortingly, once again feeling somewhat exasperated. “You’re acting like a child.”

“I’m allowed to, I’m sick. Now make me feel better.”

Sighing internally, Tetsuya leaned in and kissed Seijuurou’s burning forehead. “How was that?” he asked.

“It’s a start.”

“What more do you want?”

“Just _you_ ,” Seijuurou sighed, pressing his nose into Tetsuya’s chest.

“I hope you’re not suggesting inappropriate things.”

“First of all, we’re married, such things would hardly be inappropriate. Second, why not?”

“You’re sick, you can barely breathe. If we did anything more, you might _actually_ suffocate,” Tetsuya explained.

“You’re being dramatic. I can handle anything.”

“You’ve used up two boxes of tissues _and_ a roll of toilet paper with your constant sneezing,” Tetsuya argued.

“So, if I sneezed while you were riding me, it would kill the mood?”

Tetsuya smiled. “Perhaps. And we’re not going to find out.”

Seijuurou pouted again, and his bottom lip actually quivered a little bit. How very convincing.  

“Don’t try that with me,” Tetsuya said. “I’ve had years of dealing with Kise-kun. I didn’t fall for it then and I won’t fall for it now.”

“Mm, but I’m not Kise. You always give in to me in the end,” Seijuurou reminded him with a smile.

He pushed Tetsuya’s jumper off his shoulder, and leaned in, kissing the now exposed skin. Tetsuya shivered lightly. Seijuurou kissed along his shoulder, moving closer to his neck. Tetsuya felt the wet press of his tongue, and that’s when he pushed his husband off him.

“No,” he said firmly, “you’re sick, and this will only make you feel worse.”

Seijuurou pouted once more. “I’m not even that sick, I’ll be fine.”

“You had a very different opinion earlier,” Tetsuya reminded him, remembering when upon waking up that morning, Seijuurou had been practically crying, complaining that he felt awful and for Tetsuya to make him feel better.

Seijuurou crossed his arms. He looked _incredibly_ unhappy. Tetsuya was quite sure he was the only one who ever got to see this side of his husband. He doubted even Midorima knew Seijuurou could act like this.

“Just rest,” Tetsuya said, rubbing Seijuurou’s arm. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Seijuurou’s gaze glided briefly over Tetsuya’s body before meeting his eyes again. “I have a better idea.”

“Oh?”

He quickly pulled Tetsuya into his lap, with Tetsuya’s legs on either side of his hips.

“What are you doing, Sei-kun?”

“Having my way,” Seijuurou responded, and he started gently pushing at the waistband of Tetsuya’s pants. “ _I_ may not be able to breathe, but _you_ can.”

Tetsuya blushed at the implication. “That’s not going to make you feel better…” he murmured.

“Oh, believe me, it _will_ ,” Seijuurou replied.

Tetsuya didn’t stop him, even moving to assist Seijuurou in the removal of his pants and underwear. He wasn’t opposed to his husband doing this at all, though he really didn’t see how it was going to help Seijuurou get over his _cold_.

“Just-” he began, pausing when Seijuurou’s hands stroked his inner thighs gently, making his skin tingle.

“Yes? What’s wrong?”

“Just- hands only,” Tetsuya tried again, “I don’t want to be the cause of you suffocating…”

Seijuurou smiled. “Of course. I wasn’t planning on doing that anyway.”

He wrapped his soft fingers around Tetsuya’s length, stroking gently. Tetsuya didn’t even know how Seijuurou’s hands were so soft after all those years of basketball. He could feel his body starting to react already, and he squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself by leaning his hands on Seijuurou’s shoulders.

“You’re responding so quickly,” Seijuurou murmured. “Do I not take care of you enough?”

“You know it’s not that,” Tetsuya replied with a deep blush.

Seijuurou smiled. “Yes. Sorry for teasing you. I can’t help it.”

He swiped his thumb over the head of Tetsuya’s length, making him gasp. With his unoccupied hand, Seijuurou pressed the tips of two of his fingers to Tetsuya’s parted lips, gently sliding them into his mouth. Tetsuya got the idea, sucking and licking them as best he could with the distracting attention he was being given lower down. Seijuurou pulled his fingers out a minute later, a string of saliva connecting them, and pressed the now wet digits between Tetsuya’s legs. Tetsuya flinched in anticipation as Seijuurou rubbed them over his hole gently.

“Sei-kun,” he whined.

Seijuurou smiled and carefully pressed one finger inside, sliding it in as far as it could go. He moved it back and forth for a little while, still attending to Tetsuya’s front. Tetsuya’s breathing was harsh now, and he’d buried his face in the crook of Seijuurou’s neck to hide his surely embarrassing facial expressions. He whined again when he felt another finger press inside of him.

“Shhh,” Seijuurou said. “Relax. I’ll look after you.”

He pressed both his fingers against Tetsuya’s prostate at once, rubbing in circles, and Tetsuya moaned and came almost instantly, liquid spurting onto the blanket and over Seijuurou’s hand. He breathed against his husband’s neck for a moment, his arms and legs trembling from holding himself up. Seijuurou slid his fingers out, and Tetsuya sat back on his legs, wiping the sweat off his upper lip with the back of his hand. Seijuurou moved his own hand towards his mouth to lick up the fluid that coated it, but Tetsuya stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

“Don’t eat it!” he scolded, his face flushing as red as Seijuurou’s hair.

“Why not?” Seijuurou asked, as if it were a perfectly normal, everyday question.

“Well it’s not going to make you feel _better_ , so don’t do it!” Tetsuya said, grabbing the dwindling roll of toilet paper from beside them to start wiping up the mess.

“I was looking forward to that,” Seijuurou mumbled, pouting again.

“You were not, it’s not a nice taste, you’ve shown me that plenty of times,” Tetsuya said as he cleaned up the remaining fluid.

Seijuurou smirked. “I have. But I know it doesn’t taste nice. That wasn’t what I was looking forward to.”

Tetsuya eyed him. “Then what _were_ you looking forward to?”

“Seeing your reaction,” Seijuurou explained, still with that devilish smile. “You always blush so cutely when I do it.”

Tetsuya could _feel_ his face heating up an additional fifty degrees.

“See? My point exactly,” Seijuurou said. “Mm, now I’m quite satisfied, so lie down with me. It’ll make me feel better.”

Though still blushing quite furiously, Tetsuya smiled and nodded his head, crawling back under the blanket and pressing against his husband, the pair falling asleep once again.

The next day, Tetsuya woke up with a headache and a sore throat. He promptly smacked Seijuurou on the arm, complaining that this was entirely his fault. Seijuurou’s only response was to kiss him until neither of them could breathe.

“What was that for?” Tetsuya asked, panting.

Seijuurou smiled. “You’re sick now, so I can do that whenever I want, since I don’t have to worry about infecting you anymore.”

Tetsuya smacked him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, once again. Please leave a like and a comment if you wish, it would make me very happy. 
> 
> Lola's (kitten) Elizabethan accessory is off now, btw. My nose can finally rest. Fuck allergies. No wonder Akashi's being a little brat. I would be too if I had Kuroko to perk me up.


End file.
